gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Head Radio
thumb|Logo da Head Radio em GTA III"A única fonte de satisfação na sua miserável e insignificante vida - Head Radio!" — Anúncio da Head Radio em GTA III. Head Radio é uma rádio de pop e soft rock que aparece em Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III e Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lista de músicas e descrição 'Grand Theft Auto 1' *Reality Bubble - "Days Like These" *Meme Traders - "Automatic Transmission" *Ohjaamo - "Complications" 'Grand Theft Auto 2' thumb|150px|Logo da Head Radio em GTA 2. *Apostles of Funk - "Yellow Butter" *Pussy Willows - "Real Love" *Davidson - "All I Wanna Do" *The One - "Soth Park" *Bula Matari - "Taxi Drivers" *Flytronix - "Pendulum" *Anna - "Do It On Your Own" *Testing - "My Tiny World" A maior rádio do jogo. Pode ser ouvida em todas as áreas da cidade e possui a maior duração de músicas do jogo: 24 minutos, em contraste com os habituais 12 minutos das outras. O nome dos DJs alterna entre Phanny Joe Styles e Johnny Riccaro. 'Grand Theft Auto III' *Dil-Don't - "Stripe Summer" *Whatever - "Good Thing" *Craig Gray - "Fade Away" *Conor and Jay - "Change" *Frankie Fame - "See Through You" *Scatwerk - "Electronic Go Go" *Dezma - "Life Is But A Mere Supply" Em GTA III, a Head Radio toca majoritariamente soft rock. O DJ da estação chama-se "Michael Hunt" (voz de Russ Mottla), seu nome é provavelmente uma referência ao trocadilho muito conhecido em língua inglesa que consiste em perguntar a alguém sobre "Mike Hunt" (que quando dito rapidamente tem uma pronuncia quase idêntica a "my count") e instigar a pessoa a responder em voz alta: "Que Mike Hunt?" A Head Radio é de propriedade da Love Media e é a rádio preferida da gangues Diablos. Todas as músicas contidas nessa estação (com exceção de "Change" de Conor & Jay) foram especialmente criadas para o jogo com bandas e vocalistas utilizando pseudônimos. 'Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories' thumb|Logo da Head Radio no GTA LCS *Conor & Jay - "Train" *Cloud Nineteen - "The One For Me" *Purser - "Take The Pain" *L-Marie (feat. Raff) - "Free Yourself" *15 Ways - "Drive" *Rosco Stow - "Welcome to the Real World" *Vanilla Smoothie - "Keep Dreaming" Novamente comandada por Michael Hunt (com Russ Mottla mais uma vez no papel), a Head Radio em 1998 do LCS é muito semelhante com a de 2001 do III: uma rádio de soft rock e adult contemporary, com bandas fictícias (com exceção de Conor & Jay e L-Marie e Raff) criadas pela Rockstar North especialmente para a trilha sonora do jogo. Curiosidades *Na Versão Beta do GTA III, a rádio tinha o logo rosa, modificado para verde escuro na versão final. thumb|Logo Beta no GTA III *No GTA 2, a música "Taxi Drivers" foi censurada na versão do jogo para o Playstation. Algumas letras da música foram interrompidas por sons de buzinas. *Head Radio está classificada como uma rádio de "Rock&Roll", apesar de todas suas músicas serem mais Pop. *A Head Radio mantem uma rivalidade forte com a Lips 106. Em LCS, um dos anúncios da rádio diz: "Quem precisa de lábios (lips) quando se tem cabeça (head)?" *O slogan da rádio em LCS é "Give Head Radio A Listen This Weekend". "Head" é comumente utilizado como uma gíria para sexo oral, o que torna a frase um trocadilho oculto. *"The One for Me", "Take the Pain" e "Drive" estão disponíveis como ringtones para o celular de Niko em Grand Theft Auto IV. *A playlist da Head Radio de GTA III e LCS estão disponíveis no iTunes, por $0.69 cada música. *Em LCS alguns detalhes do passado de Hunt são revelados: em algum momento no passado ele morou em San Fierro com sua mãe e sente falta de ter uma casa com jardim e cortar grama, coisas que a urbanização massiva e a falta de espaço de Liberty City aparentemente não permitem. Ver também *Sede da Head Radio Ligações externas *Head Radio no itunes: https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/grand-theft-auto-iii-music/id485228814 Navegação de:Head Radio en:Head Radio es:Head Radio fi:Head Radio fr:Head Radio nl:Head Radio pl:Head Radio Categoria:Radios de Liberty City Categoria:Radios do GTA2 Categoria:Radios do GTA1 Categoria:Rádios do GTA 2 Categoria:Rádios Categoria:Radios de Liberty City Categoria:Radios do GTA2 Categoria:Radios do GTA1 Categoria:Rádios do GTA 2 Categoria:Rádios Categoria:Rádios do GTA III Categoria:Rádios do GTA: Liberty City Stories